Zalshu
Eras - Old Republic Era Affiliations - The Sith Empire & The Zalshu Dynasty Masters - Overseer Kruki & Lord Puhvi Apprentices - Lord Dumrash & Dzakul Life Early Life (3,925-3,937 BBY) Zalshu grew up on korriban aside his father, who was strict about nearly everything. Zalshu became to dislike his father for this. Becoming a Sith Acolyte (3,927-3,945 BBY) Zalshu later showed that he had a natural talent for the force, his father was scared of what would happen to their family. Stupidly, his father decided to keep it a secret from the Sith Order. Zalshu actually felt that his father deeply cared for him, after his father swore he would never let him become a mindless warrior of the Sith. After nearly 3 years of hiding his son's force-sensitivity, Overseer Kruki found out after a visit with Zalshu's Family, Kruki was outright enraged at this and claimed that Zalshu's father was a traitor. Kruki saw the potential of a Darth in Zalshu, his father was absolutely terrified and tried to explain he didn't want his son to become a mindless pawn. Nevertheless, Kruki was too enraged to care, and sentenced Zalshu's Father to death. Zalshu begged for mercy, as he now started to bond and care for his father, but Kruki threatened him, forcing Zalshu to keep his mouth shut. Zalshu kept his mouth shut about what his father truly wanted, and he sadly had to watch his father's execution. Zalshu later demonstrated his great natural talent at the force, Kruki was so impressed he made him an Acolyte right at the start. Zalshu become one of Kruki's best students, leading many of the other students to despise him. After about a year of rigorous training, Kruki made him an Apprentice, this made the other students despise him even more, claiming he was getting 'special' attention by Kruki. Kruki scolded them, but nonetheless, Zalshu became an outcast among his fellow students. Him being an outcast lead to him becoming even tougher, gaining the attention of Lord Puhvi. Lord Puhvi was very impressed by Kruki's Discovery, she later promoted Zalshu to a warrior, and he became her personal apprentice. Lord Puhvi trained Zalshu even harder than Kruki, earning him many different scars which attained him the rank of Marauder. Through his rigorous training, Zalshu unfortunately lost an arm in one of the most dangerous training exercises, instead of this being a set-back.. Zalshu used it to his advantage, and became an Overseer, and Puhvi's Greatest success. The road to lordship (3,945-3,951 BBY) Zalshu became a skilled and talented Overseer, about a year later he began to train 2 brothers as Acolytes, Dumrash and Dzakul. During this year, he became extremely hateful of 'Non-purebloods' as he called them, many 'Non-purebloods' called him out, resulting in him having to wait more time to be granted the title of lord. Zalshu was rather upset, but decided to keep his peace with 'Non-purebloods' until his rise to Darth. Zalshu for another year, got on rather bad terms with his old master, Kruki, Kruki was mad that Puhvi stole all credit for discovering Zalshu. Puhvi took it rather calmly, but Zalshu at the time did not appreciate it, and started a feud with his old master. Kruki later was discovered to have tried to sabotage Zalshu's rise to power, Puhvi had him demoted to Marauder, and Kruki was never heard from. After a long time of waiting, Zalshu earned the title of Lord, once he had risen in power he once again started to go against 'Non-purebloods'. Which nearly earned him a demotion, and managed to shut him up about it. Zalshu stayed quiet for the rest of the years, and later earned the title of Darth. It was then that he actually started to execute 'Non-purebloods' for various reasons, he kept it limited due to the watch of the Dark Council. His downfall (3,952-3,955 BBY) As he began his rule of terror as a Darth, he was seen as a great Darth for his first years, as he was one of the youngest Darths. Although, the dark council was rather cautious of the newly-appointed Darth, as they suspected him of tampering with the system, and murder. For the next few years, Darth Zalshu would go on nearly un-monitored, giving him the perfect chance to enslave and execute as much 'Non-purebloods' as he wished, although, during his 4th year as a darth he was considered volatile and was put on surveillance. After the Dark Council learned of his atrocities, he was sentenced to banishment, outraged by this punishment he threatened to kill the Counciller responsible for tipping the vote of his banishment. After the threatening, he was given 3 days to leave Korriban or be executed. Birth of the Dynasty (3,956-3,9?? BBY) (WIP)